dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyarados (3.5e Monster)
Description::A giant, blue serpent rises out of the water and starts wreaking havoc. Its face looks like those harmless fish you saw earlier, but huge and twisted in an expression of hatred for everything that exists. Gyarados are incarnations of rage and destruction. Gyarados fly into rages that last for over a month, during which they burn everything in their path to the ground. A Gyarados appears as a giant sea serpent that can fly for no reason at all, save that it is one terrifying monstrosity and who's going to stop it? You? I don't think so. Gyarados control the weather, and the seas, and sometimes burn your house down. They're fickle like that. Lots of burning for an aquatic serpent, which surprises many people, but they are versatile. And destructive. Versatile and destructive, like how the Stooges get all kinds of jobs and yet always break things like there's no tomorrow. Kind of like that. Gyarados have the same facial barbels as the Magikarp they once were, but the effect is a lot less humorous when appended to a toothy maw that's bigger than your grandmother. Less than one Magikarp in a million becomes a Gyarados, which is fortunate what with all the burning and everything. Maybe if Magikarp were maligned less, this would be less of a problem. Who knows? Combat Tactics Round-by-Round: Gyarados are equally suited to the water or the air. A Gyarados flying over water will often change direction quickly by diving into the water where it is more maneuverable, and then surfacing into the air again where it is faster. * Round 0: Remain submerged under water. * Round 1: Surface, blast enemies with Hyper Beam. * Round 2: Charge in and start eating. * Round 3: Repeat steps 1 and 2 as possible and necessary. (Sp): At will: produce flame, pyrotechnics; 3/day: call lightning, control weather, control winds, water ball. As a sorcerer with a caster level equal to half its hit dice. :The sample Gyarados has a caster level of 11 and a save DC of 12 + spell level for its spell-like abilities. (Su): A Gyarados can emit a crushing beam of force from its mouth. The Hyper Beam follows the rules for a dragon's breath weapon, and is a 100 ft. long line. The beam inflicts 20d6 of force damage. :The sample Gyarados has a Save DC of 25 for its Hyper Beam. (Ex): A Gyarados can sweep its tail across many combatants simultaneously. The Gyarados gains Whirlwind Attack as a bonus feat, but can only use it to attack multiple opponents with a tail slap attack. A Gyarados can only bite one opponent in a round in which it uses this ability. (Ex): Gyarados are naturally indisposed to take electrical damage and survive, and suffer a -10 penalty on any saving throw they are allowed against electrical damage. If an electrical effect allows no saving throw, the Gyarados simply suffers double damage and is sad. (Ex): A Gyarados generates a fear effect like a dragon. :The sample Gyarados has a Save DC of 23 for its Frightful Presence. (Ex): A Gyarados can locate and target any creature or object in contact with the ground or water within 120 ft. of itself. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20